You are my kryptonite
by DemiiGoddess
Summary: A Niall Horan/OC story. Ava-Grace moves from England to LA and she is not happy about it. Untill she meets a certain irish blue-eyed boy.
1. The Move

Hey, my name is Ava Grace Young. I am 18 years old and have just moved from my not so posh home in Wigan, England to sunny LA! You'd think I'd bee happy about this but trust me I'm not. I'm leaving behind my friends and family all because of my selfish sister and her 'amazing talent'. She wasn't happy enough with going to a normal school, she has to go to some Academy to help her 'exel and blossom to her full potetial' as the snotty old headteacher put it. Urghh.

So here I am waiting in the airport with my bratty, 'uber talented' little sister Brooklyn, my anoying younger brother Tyler and my pushy Mum Francesca. ''Tyler stop pulling my arm down!'' I shouted at my little brother as we wondered around looking for a sign saying 'Welcome Young Family'. I finally saw it and pulled Tyler and Brooklyn along as mum pushed the trolly. ''Hello Mrs Young, how lovely to see you! These must be the little angels, Tyler, Brooklyn and Ana.'' The man said motioning to each of us. ''It's Ava, Ava-Grace'' I corrected in a bored tone. ''Can we just get going?''

Three Hours Later

We had finally gotten to the new house, I had un-packed, and was now lying on my king-sized bed. The door bell went. ''Someone get that!'' I shouted. No answer. urghhhh. I got up and walked down to the door. I flung it open. ''Hello?'' I said. Looking ip I was there was 5 extremely cute boys. This place was looking up.

**A/N I know its short but its just a taster to see if people like or not. Ok, should I continue? should I not please tell me, I will update sometime in the next 3 days so keep watching for new chapter. Thanks. Much Love Danni xxx**


	2. The meeting

Nialls POV

''HEY! We have movement!' screeched Louis. ''Sup mate?'' asked Harry. ''There's a new family moved in next door, and the girl, she is H.O.T!'' ''Louis! You have Hannah!'' I shook my head at their foolish behaviour. And went into the cupbaord fetching out a tray of cupcakes. Zayn made a grab for one but i slapped his hand away. ''These,'' I said pointing at the cupcakes,''are for my new neighbours''

I began walking out of the house with the rest of the lads following. Louis pushed in front and knocked on the door. I heard I voice shouting, then some banging and then the door flung open. ''Hello?'' Stood there was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had long brown curly hair with tanned skin, green eyes, perfect lips and an amazing body. ''Hi i'm Harry but you already knew that'' said Harry cockily. ''Did I?'' she replied. I began to laugh and she looked at me with a smile as the rest of the boys stood there with shocked expressions.

As my laughing subsided I began ''Excuse those lot. They have no manners. I'm Niall and I live next door I came to give you these'' I said holding out the cupcakes. ''Thanks I'm Ava'' she thanked as she took the cupcakes. ''And this is Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam'' I said pointing to the rest of them ''But don't worry, they dont live next door, only me.''

Ava POV

''Oh, hello'' I greeted the rest of them. Niall was sooo cute, his dirty blonde hair, his bright blue eyes and his sexy Irish accent. I was in heaven. ''Don't you know who we are?'' inquired Liam. ''Duh, of course, Liam, Niall, Harry, Zayn and Liam. Niall did just tell me.'' I said in a matter-of-fact one. They all just looked at me dumbfounded.

''Soooo, which school are you going to?'' asked Harry. ''Hollywood Arts'' ''SAME!'' they all shouted. ''You should ride with us in the morning'' said Louis. ''Ermmmm, okay then. I have to go now but i'll see you in the morning.'' ''Be next door at 8''Zayn said. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. I went to sleep that night thinking about a certain blue eyed boy. Tommorow will definatley be interesting...

A/N Like? Not like? please tell me and review.. Next chapter should be up today. Much Love Danni xxx


	3. The morning

**A/N Sorry for not uploading sooner! I promise it will never happen again! I WILL stick to my deadlines! I swear the secret oath on my secret stash of Gummy Bears, oh how I love those Gummified Teddybears! ENJOYYY! ... Much Love Danni xxx**

Chapter 3 - The Morning of the first day

I woke up bright and early and hopped into the shower. I have to look my best. So I grabbed the hairdryer and set about drying and curling my long brown hair. After that I applied natuaral looking make-up and swung open the door of my wardrobe. What to wear? I grabbed my high-waisted shorts, baggy David Bowie tee and knee-high socks. I pulled on my fave purple heels and checked myself in the mirror. I wasn't vain or anything but I knew I was pretty. Back in England ALL the lads drooled over me but they were complete dicks. I'm not big headed about it like my sister. She just piles on loads of makeup giving her self spots and an orange face. And to be honest I don't know how lads find that attracive, cause I certainly don't.

I grabbed my hollister jacket, phone and bag and headed for the door. 'Brooke I'm out!' I called and just heard a mumble of a reply. Knowing Brooklyn she was probably trying to concentrate on the cm think line of eyeliner she was putting on I could picture it, her face 3cm away from the mirror. Where it is almost permenantly stuck, apart from when she is playing 'little miss perfect' that is.

I walked down the path and across the pavement and then upto the house next door. I would have cut across the grass but these are my fave heels and they were NOT sinking into the mud. I took a deep breath and knock on the door. I was normally a confident girl but right now I was more nervous than a nun in a brothel. Before I could step back the door swung open and someone flew out screaming my name and encasing me in a hug. 'Need..Air..Mingt..Die..Make-up..Shit' I mumbled into the chest. 'Louis come on, let her go' A voice I recognised as Harry's scolded. 'Why? You missing me Harry Boy?' Louis taunted his chest vibrating squashed againt my cheek. 'Of course Louis! Come back too me! I miss you!' Harry played along.

Finally I was released from the vice like grip and began to breath heavily sorting out my hair and make up. 'Don't worry, you look beautiful' a thick Irish accent soothed me. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around to see Niall smiling at me his gorgeous blue eyes twinkling. 'You alrigh?' He asked. 'Yep, I'e just about recovered from my near death experience.' I said looking at Louis giving him a fake death glare. He just shrugged and went back to teaching Harry a dance move. I could just make out what he was saying. 'Stop it, let it through, Stop it, let it through, and drive..' he explained making some sort of hand gestures.

'Come on guys!' Shouted Zayn through the car window, 'We is gunna be late boiss and gurliesss.' I laughed at him and climbed in. I ended up being stuck inbetween Harry and Louis. Oh the joys. Even after many protests, from both me and Niall. When I lloked at Niall with a questioning look he just shrugged and said he would feel sorry for anyone sat inbetween those to as their bromance is getting worse everyday. I just grinned and thanked him.

I was thankful when we finally arrived at school. A full 20 mins of Harry and Louis singing 'We gotta catch em all' is mentally draining trust me. I jumped out of the car and looked around. Everyone in the car park was staring. I could hear the whispers 'Who's she?' 'Damn she's hot' 'What is she doing with 1D?' 'Nice shoes'. Harry and Louis each put an arm around my shoulder and began pulling me inside. 'It's okay, the whispers will stop afte a couple of days' Liam whispered to me. I sure hope so...


	4. The Melissa

Chapter 4 - The Melissa

Ava's POV

'Hey Mrs C' shouted Louis as we walked, we well in my case pulled, up to the desk. 'Hey Louis, hi guys.' the woman greeted. A chourus of Heys and Hi's rippled through the group. 'Now enough of all this friendly talk, lets get down to buisness. This, Mrs C' Louis explained pointing at me, 'Is my new friend Ava, she needs her timetable, and she needs it now.' Mrs C just shook her head in amusment obviously she had grown acustomed to Louis ''colourful' personality. 'Okay Louis, there you go Miss Young, I hope you settle in well here at Holllywood Arts' 'Oh I will see to that' Louis interupted 'Yes, of course you will, now go on be on your way, cya later boys' 'Bye Mrs C' the boys chanted in unison.

'So first you have drama with Louis, Niall, Harry and Zayn. Then Music with all of us. I will tell you the rest at dinner k?' Liam, who I realised is the sensible organised one of the group, confirmed. I nodded yes before someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I sighed. 'Louis..' I accused turning round. 'Wrong!' Sang a Irish voice. I saw Niall smiling his heartbreaking smile. 'I thought I'd steal you and take you to your locker before Louis took it upon himself' he explained. 'Thankyou soooo muchh' I thanked. We pulled up along side a locker. 'Okay, this is yours, and that is mine,' he said pointing at a locker across the hall and about 6 down. 'Thankyou' I replied as he smiled and walked over to his locker.

I just opened my locker before it slamed shut again. I looked up and saw a girl. She was about my age and had long blonde hair and almond shaped brown eyes. I guess I could say she was pretty but she had was to much makeup on and was pushing out her chest. She was wearing a very revealing vest top and a belt. No wait, I think that is ment to be a skirt.

'I saw you with MY Niall.' she sneered. 'Your Niall?' I asked honestly curious. 'Yes, MY Niall. And you better stay away from him or else.' She threatened. 'Or else what?' I inquired, once again honesly curious about what she thought she could do to me. 'Trust me you don't wanna know, but yeah stay away, Niall doesn't go for your type anyway, slappers.' Wait. What did she just say? If there was one thing I hated it was being called that. Because I knew I wasn't. Hell to the nahhh. (Yay! My first shot at being american. If I'ma live here I better try). 'Try me' I spat. 'Hey, you alrig hunny?' Niall asked wrapping his muscular arm around my shoulders. 'Oh yea, I totally fine baby' I replied leaning into his chest. I could see THAT get red in the face. Well no, I imagined. Cause I couldn't see it considering all the slap on her face. 'Come on, lets go' I urged tugging Niall with me**. **

Once we were around the corner I begrudgingly pulled away. 'So I guess you met Melissa' 'Oh yea, sorry about that she was winding me up so I thought I'd give it a try. Is she your girlfriend?' 'Oh hell to the nahhh!' Niall exlaimed perfecting the american accent. (Inside happy dance that Niall stereotypes Americans the same way I do) 'She likes to thinks she is but no. She isn't my type. She looks like and orange, an orange covered in Rice Krispies for that matter' He concluded. I just laughed and carried on walking to Drama. So yeah I met ''The Melissa'' and trust me I didn't like it one bit. I hope the rest of the day is better...

**A/N Yay! 2 updates in one night! Please review! next chapted up soon ! ... Much Love Danni xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- The Morons

Niall's POV

She was so beautiful. Looking aroung admiring everything, her big green eyes would open wide every so often in amazment and the things she was seeing. We rounded to the corner and she was pulled away. 'Aviee babiee! Where did you go? I missed you! I looked e.v.e.!' Louis exclaimed encasing her in a bone-crushing hug. 'You obviously didn't look near here locker then did you? Cause if you did you would have seen her run in with Melissa...' I said leaving the sentence hanging. 'Really?' Exclaimed Harry 'You met Melissa and got away alive?' 'Not without the use of some epic acting skills and some all round badass-ness' I confirmed. 'Is badass-ness even a word?' asked Zayn. I just shrugged and entered the room. I took a seat on the floor inbetween Louis and Ava. 'HEY BABIEESSS!' I turned and saw Emma and Steph entering the room.

Ava-Grace's POV

'HEY BOYSSSSS!' I turned and saw 2 pretty girls enter the room. One of them sat of Zayn's knee giving him a quick kiss. She had shoulder length browny/ginger wavy hair and a pale but seemingly quite flawless complexion. She had brown eyes and was wearing some pale skinny jeans, a white vest top, a yellow cropped top and some converse. The other sat on Harry's knee giving him a hug and pasionate kiss which was interupted by Louis clearing his throat. She had long pin straight ginger hair, amazing greeny/blue eyes, rosy cheeks and plump red lips. She was wearing some bright red skiny jeans, blue converse, an elmo top and a hollister jacket. 'So then who's the new girl?' Asked the one wearing an elmo top. 'This,' announced Louis 'is Ava-Grace.' The girl looked at me and smiled a warm smile. 'I'm Emma, and this, is Steph' she said gesturing towards the other girl who also gave me a smile.

'SO THEN MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! LETS GET STARTED!' a young blonde women shouted striding into the class and clapping her hands. 'So then, first I wanted to tell you that auditions for the school musical Grease will be held tommorow. Anyone wishing to audition must sign up outside the drama office. I will expect to be seeing the you boys there.' She said smiling at Niall, Harry, Louis and Zayn. 'So then, who is this beautiful young girl' she inquired pointing to me. 'My names Ava-Grace, I just moved here from England' I introduced myself. 'Ah England? Well then if you have any problems don't hesitate to ask!' The Drama lesson passed. Not much hapened. We spent most of the lesson just reading over Grease and chatting about random nothingness.

Harry's POV

We were walking to Music. I could see Niall and Ava. They seemed to be gettin real cosy ;) 'Hey Lou, sup?' I asked. 'Not much just having one of those moments you know' I nodded in understanding. Louis was portrayed as the silly one. The joker of the pack. But mainly he just did that to try and fit in. He was older than us and felt like he had to try really hard to be liked and be seen. So occaisionaly he had ''time off'', a couple of moments where he was just normal. He wasn't pretending to be someone he wasn't, he was just emphasising his personality. I glanced at him again he had a glazed look on his face. As soon as we entered the music classroom his eyes refocused and a massive grin eased onto his face. Here we go.

Ava's POV

I took a seat next to Niall and Liam. The whole class fell silent. A man strode ino the class. He looked abou 26ish and was tall, to tell you the truth he was kind of rugedly handsome. 'So then who's first up to sing for us to day?' he inquired. A few hands were raised and he scanned the class. His eyes fell on me. Oh good god. 'You' he stated looking at me directly in the eyes. 'Oh ermm, I don't really sing...' I tryed to protest but Liam interupted me. 'Just go. It'll be fine.' he urged. I slowly stood up and hesitantly walked to the front. I turned around and scanned the class, I could see all the boys beaming at me encouragingly. Then I saw IT. Melissa was sat there sneering at me. Just great. 'Go on then.' The teacher urged. I took a deep breath and began...  
>'The smell of your skin lingers on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your home town...'<p>

As I finished an aplause and a series of 'woop's' and 'wheyy's' broke out. 'Well then Miss Young, seems like you've got a voice on you.' The teacher complemented. 'Now the who's next? Ah, Mr Horan. Why don't you show out newbie how it's done Hollywood arts style?' I took my seat as Niall stood and confidently walked to the front of the class. Harry leaned across the table 'Wow, you're amazing why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?' he whispered. Before I had a chance to respond Niall began playing a guitar.

'It's the most beautiful time of the year, lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe...' He began to stroll round the class strumming and rest of the boys stood and began to trail behind him singing back-up. They sounded amazing! He stopped as he got to me and began to sing to me. 'Shawty with you, with you I'ma be under the mistletoe...' he then continued to the front of the class. As they stopped clapping and cheering broke out from the room. I began to clap as they sat next to me again. 'Wow, you're amazing!' I said to Niall. Before he could protest Zayn interupted. 'Man, we totally nailed it!' 'True!' I backed him up.

'Very well done Niall. Or should I say ''1D''. Anyway I will be pairing you up for your next assignment. You will pick a duet song and perform it two days from now. So then ...  
>Harry and Emma<br>Zayn and Steph  
>Ava and Niall<br>Liam and Chelsea  
>Louis and Melissa...'<p>

Wait did I just here Louis and Melissa? I heard a groan and turned to look. I could see Louis with his head in his hands and Harry patting him on the back trying not to laugh. 'Unlucky mate. I feel so sorr- wait no I don't I got the best singer in here as my partner.' Niall bragged. I hit him and he turned around looking and me apoligetically. Louis glared at him.

I can not wait to see how this turns out...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Avas POV

'Sooo then, I was ermm, i was thinking maybe you should come round mine to, ermm, you know reherse for this music, thing' Niall said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his feet. 'Sure! God Niall no need to be nervous like you're trying to propose or something. And besides, we only live like 10 feet away from each other.' I replied laughing at his obvious discomfort. 'Oh, yeah' I shook my head and walked through the doors of the ''cafeteria thingy''. Zayn lead me over to a table where Harry, Louis, Emma, Liam, Danielle and Steph were already sat. I sat down next to Steph and Niall at next to me. 'Sooo, then, you enjoying this school so far?' Steph inquired nudging me. 'Yea, it's amazing! everything is just so bright and colourful.' I replied honestly. 'Could it have anything to do with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed cute irish boy?' she asked suggestively wiggling her eyebrows in Nialls direction. 'Wait, what, no, i mean, yes, no, urghh, maybe. He's really nice...' she urged me on with her hands 'And hot.' I finished, She giggled in satifaction. 'So are you to a thing then?' she asked 'No, we only just met, i'm going to his to practise for that music assignment tonight though, have you and Zayn decided what you'll be doing?' 'Yeah, we will be singing No Air by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks, i'll play guitar, and Zayn has insisted that he gets a triangle solo...' she said shaking his head at Zayns foolishness.

The rest of the day past with the boys acting crazy and surprisingly enjoyable lessons. I met the lads at the car and climbed in. I was unfortunatly crushed between Harry and Louis, again. 'Please don't start with that Pokemon song again please!' I pleaded. 'Don't worry we wont!' Harry assured me, and then began to sing his own version of Mariah Carey, 'All I want for christmas is Lou'. Oh the joys. I covered my ears but it didn't work, i groaned and then felt another persons hands land on top of mine blocking out the rest of the sound. I turned slightly, it was Niall. I smiled at him and mouthed thanks. He just grinned and shrugged clueless as to how grateful I actually was.

Relief coursed through me as we finally pulled up outside Nialls house. I scrambled over Harrys knee and out of the car door. 'Thank God! I am seriously going to have to get my motorbike sent over. I cannot keep driving in that, with you!' I exclaimed pointing at Louis and Harry. They feighned hurt and began to advance on me. 'Oh no, please don't. I am a track star and a dancer, i will kick your annoying arse!' They continued towards me I set off running, i went round the back of Nialls house but the cornered me near the pool, I saw the glint of evil in their eyes. My eyes widened, 'OH GOD!' Harry lunged at me and pushed me into the pool. I screamed as I hit the water therefore getting a mouthful of chlorine. My eyes blurred and i pushed to the top, i gasped and began to sink again, Oh shit. I felt another presence in the water and then 2 warm hands grabbed my hips and pulled my out of the water.

I began splutering and dithering, I huddled up to whoever had saved me and began breathing heavily. 'Shush, it's okay, shush...' I heard a sweet irish voice whispering reassuring words in my ear. I could feel his hand gently stroking my hair. I began to breakdown in tears, and Niall lifted me up and took me inside. He sat me on a chair but I kept hold of his shirt making him stay. He lifted me and sat me on his knee rocking me back and forth. I could here Liam shouting at Louis and Harry. 'Its...It's...n...not..their..fault they...di...din't kno... know' i murmered my teeth chattering. 'Your freezing, come on lets get you dryed off.' Niall once again picked me up and carried me up the stairs, we entered a room and he sat me on a bed. I grabbed my legs and wrapped my arms round them, still sobbing quietly as Niall came over and handed my some grey hollister joggers, a plain purple tee and a purple Jack Wills zip-up. 'Here, i'll be just outside.'

I changed and then called Niall into the room. 'Are you okay? You gave m-us quite a scare back there.' 'Yeah i'm okay just thankyou for saving me' 'No problem, are the clothes okay?' 'Yeah, they are really comfy, especially this jacket' I reponded pulling the jacket tighter around my slim frame. 'It's yours then.' 'No, I couldn't possibly..' 'No it's fine trust me, it looks much better on you anyway.' He said and winked at me cheekily. His words made my heart flutter and my cheeks flush. I couldn't belive I had only just met him yesterday, it felt like I had known him for years. 'So I suppose I should drive you home then' 'No, no, we've till got to practise for the music assignment. I'll be fine I was just a little shaken.' 'You sure?' 'Yes' He lead me to a room across the hall explaining that all the lads had left. I we entered the room I was amazed. There was mics, recording equipment, speakers, guitars, drums, etc... It was brilliant. 'Wow' I managed. Niall just smiled and picked up a guitar. 'You play?' I asked. 'Just a little' he smirked. I sat behind a piano. 'You play?' He asked mimicking me. 'Just a little' I smirked copying his earlier words, he just smiled. 'Any ideas?' he asked. 'Maybe' I responded and began to play the chords and sing, he soon joined in with the singing and playing.

Hate That I love you;

[Ava (Niall):]  
>That's how much I love you (yeah)<br>That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>And I can't stand you<br>Must everything you do  
>Make me wanna smile?<br>Can I not like it for awhile?

[Niall:]  
>No...<p>

[Niall:]  
>but you won't let me<br>You upset me girl  
>then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget  
>that I was upset<br>Can't remember what you did

[Both:]  
>But I hate it<p>

[Niall:]  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you  
>For too long, that's wrong<p>

[Both:]  
>But I hate it<p>

[Niall:]  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
>So I despise that I adore you<p>

[Ava(Niall):]  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)<br>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so..<p>

[Niall:]  
>And you completely know the power that you have<br>The only one that makes me laugh

[Ava:]  
>Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I<br>Love you beyond the reason why  
>And it just ain't right<p>

[Niall:]  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>But I just can't let you go  
>But I hate that I love you so<p>

[Both:]  
>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<br>And your kiss won't make me weak  
>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me<br>So you'll probably always have a spell on me..

[Ava:]  
>That's how much I love you<br>How much I need you  
>That's how much I need you<br>That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<p>

[Ava (Niall):]  
>And I hate that I love you sooo...<br>And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)  
>I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy (giirl...)  
>But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go)<br>And I hate that I love you so

[Both:]  
>And I hate that I love you so.. so..<p>

As we stopped I looked over at Niall. Wow, just wow... 

**A/N: all rights to the song go to their respectful owners.. if you wanna listen to 'I hate that I love you' by Rihanna (ft. Ne-Yo) search it on youtube... if any of you are wondering what ava would sound like singing just send or review me a request and I will get it up asap... but as usual please review... much love lovelys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**-IM GOING TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD UNTIL THE NEW YEAR AS WOULD LIKE TO GET MY NEW STORY UP AND RUNNING, SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT! **

**MUCH LOVE MY LOVELY MUCHKINS! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
